fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Diafthorá
Diafthorá '(天体日食振興 (ダイアフトールア) ''Daiafutōrua; Greek for "Corruption", Japanese for "Celestial Eclipse Promotion"), alternatively known as simply '''Eclipse Form (食形, Shoku Katachi), is a Celestial Spirit Magic spell that triggers a transformation to their Celestial Spirits, granting them a change in appearance and greater power than before, at the cost of the Celestial Spirits sanity, as well as a completely different personality that could prove to be detrimental to the user. Due to the spell's side-effects, it is rarely, if ever, used by anyone who knows of its existence, and is infact considered forbidden among the Celestial Spirits, as ruled by the Celestial Spirit King himself. Description Diafthorá is a special transformation accessible to all Celestial Spirits, both the Gold, Silver, or any other type of spirit. It has become exceedingly rare, with the only ones knowing of it being the spirits themselves, but never telling anyone of it, instead keeping it a secret from even their owners, for everyone's safety. The conditions required for the transformation to be triggered is a mutual agreement between the spirit and the owner, for the user to initiate the transformatiom, and the spirit to "approve" it. However, it also requires a certain degree of mastery over Celestial Spirit Magic, since it requires utilizing the spirit's key to open a "second gate", one that opens another "side" of the spirit, which is known as "Eclipse Form", since the form "clouds" the original appearance, altering the spirits appearance, personality and power, at times drastically so. A failed attempt would simply close the spirit's gate, as great concentration is required for a user to open the hidden second gate. While that is the traditional transformation process, there is another alternate, "darker" version, which harnesses the user's negative emotions being linked with the spirits, which triggers a strong desire from both to have more power. This essentially replaces the first condition of mutual agreement, and while the end result has virtually an identical the result, the spirit's altered form may become monstrous, even grotesque, due to the "dark energy" created from the user and the spirit's negative emotions linking with their magic power. This was the more known method of achieving the Eclipse Forms, as well as the "simpler" version. Once the process is complete, the spirit will be sucked into a gate opening through the "space between", which closes, but after a span of one minute at the bare minimum, the gate re-opens, and the spirit exits, in a new, alternate form, granting it incredible power, one that it couldn't ever dream of achieving on its own. The power granted to the Celestial Spirits is the same as their original power, but at the same time, altered as well. For example, Leo the Lion's Regulus becomes "Dark Regulus", arguably the same at its core, but vastly different in power and mechanics still, controlling "dark light", as opposed to simply light. The transformation can be dispelled by the user, or the spirit individually, or wait until the user's magic power cannot support the form anymore. Weaknesses & Side-Effects The first and foremost weakness of Diafthorá is the magical toll on the user, as initiating the transformation in the traditional manner has a large toll on the user's magical reserves, while the more common method has less of a cost, but still a large one. In addition, as long as the Celestial Spirit is transformed, it constantly drains the user's magic power, creating a sort of time limit for them, which also makes summoning another spirit comparable to suicide, because it would only drain more of their power, that it would become crippling to the user's own body, thus summoning another spirit without consequences is next to impossible, no matter how masterful the user is, or if they possess a Second Origin. Another, less significant side-effect is the Celestial Spirit's personality being altered. While this can vary in results, it commonly results in a lack of obedience, causing the spirits to not listen to the user's every order, sometimes even ignoring them completely, causing them to do as they please, and at times, even go agains ttheir own master, trying to kill them in order to become "free". This is more prominent when the dark energy is utilized for the transformation instead of the traditional method, causing a complete 180 shift in personality. Even the strongest of bonds between a spirit and master can lose all meanings to the Eclipse Form. This also makes Celestial Cross Fuse impossible with the Eclipse Form Spirits. It is because of these downsides that the spell became forbidden and banned by the Celestial Spirit King, since its power is too corrupt and can lead to more harm than good, no matter what happens. As such, the only time it would be used is only at extreme situations where nothing else is left, and more power is required, where it would be atleast certain the spirit would still fight the user's enemy at the very least. Trivia *The concept is inspired by a anime-only arc, but due to the author never watching the filler, and only taking the alternate form into context, it will more than likely differentiate from the established filler. *If anyone wishes to use this spell, they must first ask for permission, explain how and why their Mage knows it, either through books or their spirits told them, but the reason must make sense and be justified. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Spells Category:Spell Category:Celestial Spirit Magic Category:Celestial Spirit Magic Spell